Kasino
''Gegrüsset seyd mir, edle Herrn, ''Gegrüsst ihr schöne Damen! ''Welch reicher Himmel! Stern bey Stern! ''Wer kennet ihre Namen? ''Göthe. Jakiegoż się to nieba otwarły podwoje? Niezwykłym dla mnie blaskiem bite zmysły moje Rozpierzchły się. Nie zgadnę czyli mię sen poi, Czylim do Empirejskich wzniesiony pokoi? Z ukrytego gdzieś choru płynie dźwięk wesoły, Rzęśnieją tłumne światła, tańcują anioły, Lekkością do powietrznych podobne widziadeł; A ich postaci tonąc w krysztale zwierciadeł, Setnym razem wpadają W oko zadumione. Tańcem na mlecznym licu róże zapalone, — Wzrok skromny ledwie czasem na stronę wybieży, W lekkiej, jak mgła letniego poranku, odzieży, Wszystkie kształty wydatne nadobnego ciała. Chybka stopa na wiatrach zdaje się pływała. Obym ja był dziedzicem Szmuglewicza ręki, Na martwym płótnie wasze przewtórzywszy wdzięki, Zawstydziłbym Kastylca, co chełpliwie słynie, Ze Madryt tylko zdolny wydawać boginie. Chociażby prawdą było, co nam twoja plecie Łechcąca wschodnie zmysły xięga, Mahomecie! Wolałbym przed ostatnią żywota godziną, Niż wiecznie w twoim raju, raz bydź na Kasino; Tu duch poety ginie śród nieba omamień, Tu serc matematycznych zdoła zmięknąć kamień. Tutaj się śpieszcie, tutaj kolorów mocarze, Szukaicie godnych wzorów na swych bogiń twarze. Wątpię jednakże bracia, w tylu wdzięków tłumie, Czy się oko młodzieńca w papier wlepiać umie. Obiegły salę koła tańcujących świetne, W pośrodku w krągłym walcu płyną pary setne. Jako po szklannem morzu potoczone fale, Drogo-płatne wschodowi podnoszą się szale. Włos wiatrom gwoli w puklach gęstego pierścienia, Przebiegającym cieniem kradnie blask ramienia, Niebieskiego ich wdziękom dodaiąc uroku. Czasem na zwrócie wietrzyk łakomemu oku, Wskaże nóżkę miękkiemi skrępowaną wstęgi, Jak foremne w powietrzu zakreśla okręgi. O młodzieńcze! o jakże szczęśliwym cię wierzę! Kiedyć miła dziewica do walca wybierze ! Skromna wprzód nieśmiałością więziona źrenica, Ledwie kiedy na lube strzelić śmiała lica. A gdyś wesoły s przyjścia, smutny s pożegnania, Ogniste drogiej rączce niósł pocałowania; Wyznaj, nie dałbyś chętnie żywota połowy? Za drugą taką chwilkę, za chwilkę rozmowy. A dziś serce przy sercu, dłoń spoczywa w dłoni, Świadek, was nie zastraszy; spojrzenie nie spłoni. Cali w oku i sobą jedynie zajęci, Świat i miejsce i widzę stracili s pamięci.. Niestety! zachwycenie jakże krótko trwało, Z mdlejącym głosem choru, i szczęście omdlało. Dalej poważne matki biorą krzesła świetne, Ich postawy wspaniałe, spojrzenie szlachetne. Mądrość i doświadczenie nadały im lata, Wprzód podziw, dziś szacunek otacza je świata, Szląc za wesołą młodzią wzrok radością łzawy, W pamięci chwil minionych wznawiają zabawy. Wam się przezacne Panie, słuszny dzięk należy, Przyjmcie go przez me usta od całej młodzieży, Żeście raczyły nasze uświetnić Kasino, I sobą, i tych wdzięków niebieską drużyną, Nie na pogardzie innych zakładając sławę; Biednym przyniosły wsparcie, a światu zabawę. Owdzie, co poważniejsi, których blask nie drażni, W grę bostońską fortuny próbują przyjaźni, Albo zwodzą do bitwy rycerze kościane, Albo pędzą do matni słonie malowane. Indziej znów unużona tanecznemi kręgi, W ustroniu liczna młodzież wzrok zatapia w xięgi, Lub się zapuszcza w wieści labirynt ciekawy, Z przeszłych ucząc się badać przyszłe świata sprawy. Owdzie stół otoczyła gromada wesoła, Niepewne biorąc kartki s fortunnego koła. Tych choćby los omylił w nadziejach zwodliwych, Wygrają zawsze roskosz wsparcia nieszczęśliwych. Lecz powróćmy, gdzie serca i myśli zostały, Życzę wam i zabawy i szczęścia i chwały. Darujcie, jeśli może odbiegam za skoro. Zawsze przed śmiertelnemi przód niebianki biorą. Patrzcie tę, co. iak narcys w wonnym kwiatków lesie, Nad inne wystrzelony, mleczne czoło niesie, Co mam w niej naprzód wielbić nie zgadnę zdumiony, Wdzięk córki oceanu, czy postać Junony? Równą w tańcu lekkością wiatr się ledwo szczyci, Zwierzchnia szata z brabanckiej uwiązana nici. Kwiatkami osypane, trefionym pierścieniem Jedwabne włosy s krągłym igrają ramieniem. A toż kto? jak sarneczka w napowietrznym biegu, Wiośniane róże kwitną na muślinnym śniegu, I niewinność dziecinną i wdzięki dziewicze, Zarazem patrzącemu wskaże jej oblicze. Patrzcie ! patrzcie ! jak wiatry wyzywając rącze, W obrotnym tańcu składnie drobne nóżki plącze!.. Aniołek i s postaci i z lica i stroiu; Wzrok najsłodszy, a jednak pozbawia pokoju. A toż! czy mię sen mami? czy urok obłudy Poetyckiemi oko rozłakamia cudy? Niebieskich godna chórów, a ziemska dziewica, I oczy zadumiewa, i serca zachwyca... Twarzyczka jej, jak ranna u wschodu jutrzenka, Jako pogodne niebo skromna jej sukienka. Ani tu złoto błyska, co człek ziemi kradnie, Ni łzy jutrzenki w morzu skamieniałe na dnie. Sama skromność; a skromność wierzcie piękne Panie! Za strój wam najwspanialszy, za klejnoty stanie... Piękność w lekkiej odzieży stokroć więcej wabi, Niż gdy Chińskiem przędziwem szaty ujedwabi. Kiedyśmy przytłoczeni niedoli uciskiem, Pocóż istotną nędzę kryć zewnętrznym błyskiem? O wy nadobne Panie! do was to należy, Dadź pierwszy przykład wzgardy zbytkowej odzieży, Któż nad was bardziej tego przedsięwzięcia zdolny? Waszej chęci, roskazom waszym świat powolny. Jedno słowo z ust pięknych więcej ma potęgi, Niżeli wielo-tomne filozofów xięgi — Niechaj biorą pierwszeństwo śród waszych czcicieli, Ci, s których świat ma ludzi, kraj obywateli, Których dusza ni trwogą, ni klęską niezłomna, Których stateczne serce kryje szata skromna. Nie ten, co przodków krwawe roztrwaniając prace, Trzodą lśniących służalców, zapełnia pałace; A gdy świetnym powozem oczy gminu zaćmi, Mniema, ze się posadził nad wszystkiemi braćmi; Wodnistemi Arabów kadzidły przesiękły, Własną dumą nadęty, zbytkami rozmiękły, Stateczność za obelgę, miłość ma za marę; Serc waszych dar za winną uważa ofiarę, Lub szydząc z nich pochlebne rozwesela świadki... O! nadobne dziewice! o! szlachetne matki! Nie jedne od was dary wzięła już ojczyzna, Niech się jeszcze i za ten do wdzięczności przyzna, A my, jeśli co u was wazą dzięki skromne, Wdzięczność wam naszą w czasy prześlemy potomne. Kategoria:Antoni Edward Odyniec Kategoria:Wiersze